Dangerous love
by Time of change
Summary: Alex and Wanda/Scarlet Witch are two completely different pepole but they do have one thing in common they both Superheroes. Plus where should Alex and Wanda be in captain America civil war? Plus Dangerous Love 2 set still in the MCU and after Civl War
1. Dangerous love

I did write an Avengers story with Alex and Wanda/Scarlet Witch but it didn't work out. So I am doing one more, but involving them, two after the end of the age of Ultron.

The group was celebrating taking down more hydra Wanda was trying her best to get over the death of her brother, she was talking to people a lot more but she was talking to Alex a lot more. She like him, but fancying he was an other story as Alex was busy changing to his normal clothes and sit-in his room. He was extremely tired after his fighting with Hydra. Alex Hayes hydra because of ward and after he was thrown because of his mother's death was crippling him emotionally unstable the only time he felt happy was listening to music in his bedroom. Alex and of course there was a massive party tonight and he was looking forward to it. Natasha was busy with Steve he was training him as he would usually do.

"Nice job out there today, you really saved my ass" said Steve.

"No problem, it's what's a do in a regular basis" said Natasha.

"Yes, well you use for baby sitting Alex once a while" said Steve.

"Look, I made a personal vow to Alex's mother that I would take care of him personally" said Natasha.

"The only thing is that why did you not tell his mother that your where a spy?" Asked Steve.

Natasha paused for a second not sure about Steve question. Sure, she didn't tell Alex's mother that she was a spy she was afraid that she would judge her. But it was the only thing to keep Alex's mother safe at the time.

"So back to the question, " said Steve.

"Look its personal ok and well, I didn't have any friends back then" said Natasha.

"So you lied to Alex, " said Steve.

"Look, why is bothering you!" Said Natasha.

"Because it's the anniversary of Alex's mother's death today, " said Steve.

"Dear god I don't think I know that it was today poor Alex" said Natasha.

"He's a tough kid deep down you don't need to worry about him" said Steve.

"Really, I brought him into a world filled with death and destruction and beyond they I don't think that I can keep him safe" said Natasha.

"Look you're only thinking that as a mother, " said Steve.

"What would you know you don't haze any kids!" Said Natasha.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that, " said Natasha.

"I am sure you didn't mean today they just be careful that he not yours" said Steve.

Alex was wondering about the air hanger, he heard someone crying it was faint cry. Alex saw who it was it was Scarlet Witch she was very upset about something Alex was rubbish with women anyway so was Scarlet was interested in him.

"What's up?" Asked Alex

"O it's nothing mate I was just thinking about my brother who died in the fight and my family who killed also" said Scarlet.

"Well I am sorry about at that I am my mom died to not so long ago my dad still alive but I hardly see him because he hardly have time for me because he has a another family" said Alex.

"I am sorry that your family was bad" said Wanda.

"Don't worry about it we've got a family of our own now" said Alex.

"That's true I glad I've meet you and thank you for comforting me I really appreciate it" said Wanda.

"Yes I glad you're ok because I don't like that you are upset" said Alex.

"Ok thanks again for being a good friend" said Wanda.

Alex saw her leave Alex saw Sam looking at him. They were in complete silence.

"You like her don't you she pretty hot" said Sam.

"No I don't it's complicated I like her but does she like me?" Asked Alex.

"Why don't you ask her yourself don't be a chicken" said Sam.

Scarlet find herself alone till she interrupted. By far it was Natasha was looking at her.

"What's up?" Asked Natasha.

"Say there is there guy that I like and I don't know how to say how I like him" said Scarlet Witch.

"Who's this guy?" Asked Natasha.

"It's completely complicated" said Scarlet.

"It's Alex" said Scarlet Witch.

"O right I think he like you to" said Natasha.

"It's complicated but I like him to but I don't know how to you know..." said Scarlet.

"On how to be with a man?" Asked Natasha.

"No I don't I like him I fell stupid" said Scarlet Witch.

"Come with me I'll give you a make over for the party tonight you look amazing I promise you" said Natasha.

"And you don't find this wired at all?" Asked Scarlet.

"No I don't just as long you don't hurt him then we are cool" said Natasha.

"Sure I promise I won't hurt him now let me show how to get a guy ok" said Natasha.


	2. Party

Natasha was getting Scarlet Witch ready for the party at the Avengers tower tonight. Alex was getting ready to he was excited to be going out, it's been work, work lately and having fun with the Avengers it shall be very good as well.

"Well the cabs are all ready to take us to the Avengers tower" said Sam.

"Alex ready!" Asked Sam.

"Yep" said Alex.

"Looking to pull some girls tonight or something?" Asked Sam.

"Well, I am hoping so, " said Alex.

Natasha and Wanda came out they looked good. Evan Alex was totally speechless about seeing Natasha like that, but Wanda she looked amazing.

"How do we look?" Asked Natasha.

"No comment from us, " said Sam.

"Yes same here, " said the Vision.

"Well, I think you both look amazing, " said Alex.

"Yes, you look handsome yourself hoping to get lucky tonight?" Asked Natasha.

"Well, we shall see I am going out to see my friends in a club tonight" said Alex.

"So you're not staying all night?" Asked Sam.

"No, I am afraid, " said Alex.

The group got in the cab to the tower, Alex was with Wanda he was very skeptical about sitting next to her because she looked so beautiful and stunning.

"You look interesting tonight, " said Alex.

"Well, I thought I would be interesting to say the least" said Wanda.

"How are you trying to impress?" Asked Alex.

"Just this guy they I know, " said Wanda.

"Oh, I see, " said Alex.

They sat in pure silence speculation about what the other was going to say next Wanda played with her brown hair and she was wondering what she was going to say next to him.

"Sorry about this, it's totally unacceptable, " said Alex.

"Hey mate listen, I am in a cab with a friend at the moment" said Alex.

"Ok, I'll see you there ok" said Alex.

"What's happening?" Asked Wanda.

"Oh, I am going to house party tonight, " said Alex.

"What type of house party?" Asked Wanda.

"Just a good group of friends having drinks" said Alex.

"You're quite the rebel" said Wanda.

"Yes, I am an old friend, " said Alex.

They arrived at the tower, Tony was there as well the party was just to celebrate the Avengers; achieved in destroying Hydra operations around the globe.

"So what's keeping you busy these days?" Asked Alex to Tony.

"Nothing interesting my friend just secret operation for the government" said Tony.

"I see, " said Alex.

Tony can see that Alex was looking at Wanda. Alex looked away from her because Tony caught him looking at her.

"You like her don't you?" Asked Tony.

"Maybe it's complicated" said Alex.

"Why is it complicated?" Asked Tony.

"Because I don't understand how some like her like a guy like me?" Asked Alex.

"Because I think she's see you in you and you see her in in you catch my drift" said Tony.

"Yes, well I like her, but would the relationship effect the team?" Asked Alex.

"So have you kept in touch with your old man?" Said Tony.

"Now he can go to hell for I care, " said Alex.

"Yes, well considering it's your birthday today that's why we threw this party" said Tony.

"What didn't anyone say anything?" Asked Alex.

"Because it's a surprise, " said Tony.

"Guys, seriously is this a party or what?" Asked Alex.

"Yes of course it is man" said Steve.

"19 years old a special millstone" said Steve.

"Wow, I could just cancel my friends tonight, " said Alex.

"Your friends are coming to you, " said Tony.

"Yes of course they are, " said Alex in a sarcastic way.

"Alex mate, you will be the death to us all" said Rick.

"Rick?" Asked Alex

"Yep, we are all here, " said Rick.

All of Alex friends came to see him. Wanda felt isolated besides, she didn't understand what an earth his friends were saying half the time. Alex talked to his best friend Rick half the night.

Wanda was outside the tower looking down, she dressed up and Alex didn't even say anything to her, she was a fool to think that Alex even liked her what's the point.

"Hey, what's a beautiful thing like you are out here on your own?" Asked Alex.

"You're drunk" said Scarlet Witch.

"I only had three so far come on loosening up" said Alex.

"Have you've ever been with a woman Alex?" Asked Wanda.

"Well no I had many experience with a woman so no I have not been with a woman" said Alex.

"What about you ever been with a guy?" Asked Alex.

"Are you flirting with me?" Asked Scarlet Witch.

"I could be doing that, " said Alex.

"Ok but I must warn you Alex I can be quite loss when I you want to be" said Scarlet Witch.

"Well you looking amazing tonight Natasha told me that you fancy me and truth be told I like you to" said Alex.

"Well I would kiss you right now but let's save that for another time" said Wanda.

Alex lingering at her body when she left she was kinda hot. Well ok she was fantastic and he wanted to be with her.


	3. Love

As Wanda was sitting her room looking at her photo album of her family.

Alex was busy training with the Vision. Wanda was scared about telling Alex how she felt about him.

He was kind, Sensitive and funny at times but he would not be interested in a girl like her.

She was a Witch a Scarlet Witch, she tampered with people minds.

He would not have for forgive her for trying to kill his friends and that was unforgivable.

He will never be able to go out with him because he will... Stop it Wanda.

Alex was feeling the same about Wanda. She was hot, sexy, dangerous as well. He was training with cap but his mind was else were.

"Is something up?" Asked Steve.

"Yes, it about women well it about one special women" said Alex.

"Let me guess... Is it Wanda?" Asked Steve.

"Ok fine, I do ok she kind, attractive and I don't known what an earth I should do with my feelings towards her" Said Alex.

"Well I think you should tell her, what are you a man or mouse?" Asked Steve.

"What if she rejects me?" Asked Alex.

"Did you like her at the party?" Asked Steve.

"Yes I did was intimidated by her beauty, because well she does have powers" said Alex.

"Look... Go to her Alex before someone else snaps her up" said Steve.

Alex left to go find Wanda. He found her looking at the Quinjets. Alex paused when he looked at her.

"I knew you where here" said Wanda.

"O.. Right of course, you can literary read mind" Said Alex.

"Listen I was just wondering about something.. You sometimes in life you only live once... And you lost everything and I think that sometimes" said Alex.

"Sometimes you got to take a chance" said Wanda.

They both blushed. Alex loved everything about her her kind heart and her sexy accent as well.

"I want to show you something... But I want go somewhere privately" said Wanda.

They walked to her bedroom shutting the door. Behind her she wanted to show Alex what he was getting into.

"Sit on the bed" said Wanda.

"Work fast" said Alex.

"I want to show you something, I want you to show you my past... Please let me show" said Wanda.

Alex smiled he placed her hand on his head. Wanda closed her eyes to.

Wanda showed him her past with her brother and her family. Her being a little girl.

Then the missile hitting the house killing her family. And then being recruited by Hydra. And them doing experimenting on them.

Alex saw the suffering she went threw. Poor... Poor Wanda thought Alex.

Then there was images of him with the Avengers and Jamie Quill. And the death of her brother and they way he thought he was attractive. Alex removed her hands.

"Wow, you should have said something about fancying me" said Alex.

"I wanted to but I guess that I was just a coward" said Wanda.

"Kiss me" said Alex.

"What!" Said Wanda.

"If you like me then kiss me, because I want to kiss you" said Alex.

Wanda passed then she turned to him she went to kiss him they kiss for the first time Wanda was turned on him she loved him.

"I love you Alex Cole" said Wanda.

"I love you too Scarlet Witch" Said Alex.

He kissed her forehead she kissed his cheek and they rested in bed together.

Wanda was lying there comfortably on Alex chest after showing him his memory was very special. Alex to felt very happy to have Wanda as a girlfriend now.

"What are thinking about?" Asked Wanda.

"I was thinking about how lucky, I am to have you as my boyfriend" said Wanda.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you because that is just what I will do" said Alex.

"But how can you possibly protect me?" Asked Wanda.

Alex didn't have the answer to that question. In fact he was terrified to even answer her question.

"With everything I have" said Alex.

"Well I don't need protection I just want to be loved" said Wanda.

"And you will be loved Scarlet Witch" said Alex.

"Yes but we are superheroes, we cant have normal lives" said Wanda.

"Let's take it one step at a time" said Alex

Wands sighed knowing that Alex didn't get it at times. He was kind at times but he was incredible stupid as well.

"Look... I don't know what the future will bring but right now I just want to be with you Wanda" said Alex.

"I want to be with you to... It just have my doubts that this relationship between us will last" Said Wanda

"Hell, I am not good with relationships either, because of my job Wanda. But there was thing I do know is that I want to be with you" said Alex.

"Sounds fun, I want to be with you to" said Wanda.

Alex passed for a second there was another question he wanted to ask her.

"Your powers what can you do with them?" Asked Alex.

"I can move stuff with powers, I can read people's minds. Just like I showed you." Said Wanda.

"Ok I think that pretty impressive I guess.." said Alex.

"Alex" said Wanda.

"Yes" said Alex.

She kissed him. He kissed her back filled with passion and lust. Alex stopped himself for taking advantage of her.

"Listen I think we should take things very slow ok. Because I don't want to blow it ok" said Alex.

"Same here, let's take things slow, because I don't to have sex just yet anyway" said Wanda.

"Sure" said Alex.

"Alex we've got to go we've got a mission to get to right away!" Said Steve.

Alex opened the door to see him.

"Ok let's suit up" said Alex.


	4. The past

Alex was looking at the window of the avengers base he looking at his mobile phone.

"Please leave me alone..." Said Alex.

Alex was looking at the window placing up and down he was super angry because of the message he got.

The message was from his long estrange father, he left him when he was 13 years old, that when he meet Natasha.

"Alex are you in here?" Asked Sam.

"Um... Yes... But I want to be alone if you don't mind it nothing personal but I want to be alone" said Alex.

The falcon was wondering what was bothering Alex. He was wasn't the guy to be ant social or anything.

"My father, he's been texting me... I told him I don't want anything to do with him" said Alex.

"Family issues" said Sam.

"Well... I think that it up to you what you want to do. If you don't want your father in your life then tell him face to face" said Sam.

"Well that's the thing I don't know if I can talk to him face to face" said Alex.

"Talk Natasha she will sort you out" said Sam.

Alex went to find Natasha. She was busy with Steve working on the last mission they did together.

"So listen I have to away for a few days, so can you keep things steady for me please?" Asked Steve.

"Sure I don't anything that keeps me busy" said Natasha.

Alex waited until he left the room. Alex knocked on the door Natasha saw him there.

He looked very pale. His eyes were bloodshot red it looked like he had been crying. His hair was messed up then it was before.

"Alex what wrong?" Asked Natasha.

Her voice was sad because she was wondering what happened to him.

"Did you and Wanda broke up?" Asked Natasha.

"No we are still good" said Alex.

"Then what is it?" Asked Natasha.

"My dad texted me... Saying how sorry he was for not being there for me when my mum died, and taking care of his other family as well! The nerve of him" said Alex.

"Give me the phone let see the message" she asked him.

He placed his iphone in her she slid it open to press the message icon on his phone pressing the unknown number message from his dad.

"He's been texting you since Ultron?" She asked him.

"Yes, he want me to come round for dinner at his home in san francisco" said Alex.

"That not to far, look I am not saying that you should go but... After Ultron life to short I think he wants to make a maenads with you because you are his son" said Natasha.

"What if I don't get the answer I am looking for?" Asked Alex.

"Then you cut your losses and move on, I agree he not been there for you but at least give him a chance to talk things over with him" said Natasha.

Later on Alex was in his bedroom listen to some music. There was a knock at his door. Wanda was wondering why she not seen her boyfriend all day.

"I've not seen you today, have I done something wrong?" She. Asked him.

"No... No... I had a family emergency that all my father texted me, he wanted to meet up and talk my father was not there when my mother died. He was more interested in his new family then me. I was a emotional wreck Natasha; told me my mother was a shield agent. She died in a mission in Bahrain with a woman called May that all I knew" said Alex.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked him.

"I am going to talk to him face to face, but I need some support I can't do this alone" said Alex.

"Of course I will help you... I just don't know what I need to do?" She said to him.

"Just be yourself, that how I fell in love with you" said Alex.

He moved a bit of her long brown hair that was blocking her eyes she smiled at her boyfriend and he smiled back at her.

"Might as well text him" said Alex.

"What are you going to say to him?" Asked Wanda.

"I am going to say that I will come to yours, text me the day time and I'll be there. And I am bringing my girlfriend with me" said Alex.

"It's a bit wired that you are calling me your girlfriend..." Said Wanda.

"Nope, it not strange just don't over think it but the biggest challenge will begin when I meat my father for the first time in over a decade" said Alex.

"I'll be buy your side for better or for worse" said Wanda.

In the next chapter Clint returns to check on the team. And has some advice for Alex who goes to meet his father for the first time and plus he runs into Ant-man again.


	5. Old friends unwelcomed guest

As Alex was training with the vision this time. He noticed how well he had bonded with his new teammates. Alex was busy dodging the the vision punches. Steve noticed how well he was training, Natasha saw that as well.

"Ok boys thats a wrap" said Natasha.

"O come on I was just getting warmed up" said Alex.

"Yes... Well you've got studying to do" said Natasha.

"Fine I'll get right on it" said Alex.

"Yes he still in uni still final year" said Natasha.

Alex left to study. He was doing his best to but he was mighty bored as he turned the page. He was studying to be a sports doctor.

He wrote dozens of notes for studying. Alex was cramming in so much studying. He was in university that why he didn't join shield.

"O come on give me strength" thought Alex.

Alex was doing well getting threw his studies. There was a knock at the door. It was Wanda she was wearing the her usually dress code.

"Looking hot" said Alex.

"Thanks I thought you might like it" she said to him.

She played with her brunette hair. Ever since Ultron everything changed for her. She had a boyfriend a place to live she was orphaned by age 10.

"Studding?" Asked Wanda.

"Yep, I am so bored" said Alex.

"Come on ditch the studying. Let's have some fun" said Wanda.

"Natasha will kill me, she a slave driver at times" said Alex.

"O please..." Said Wanda.

"Ok fine.. Where do you want to go?" He asked her.

Wanda opened the door the Avengers base rooftop. The sun was high in the sky. It was very beautiful place. Almost peaceful as well.

"I often come up here to think" said Wanda.

"I see why the view it beautiful" said Alex.

"You want to know why I did not attack you when we first met?" Asked Wanda.

"Because you found me very handsome?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, but I saw something in you... Your kind and smart and you stand for what is right" she said.

"Well when my father left me I was devastated by it. Natasha took care of me she did a fine job. I don't see her as a mother, but I see her as family because I care about her and Clint they had my back" said Alex.

"I know I can see into your mind... The pain and the suffering but I can't help but to be in love with you" said Wanda.

Alex cupped both of her cheeks she looked at his big blue eyes the ones she fell in love with it was magnificent.

""What are you thinking right now?" Asked Alex.

Wanda looked at him she could read his mind either way but decided against it. Alex saw this she was very beautiful.

"Well I am thinking what did I do to deserve you" said Wanda.

"Well you got me so now you can keep me" said Alex.

"I like thous odds" said Wanda.

"Good because I can predict a good future for us for all of us no matter what happens we are going to be superheroes" said Alex.

"Well..I hate to interrupt this little moment but I think we've been watched" said Wanda.

Alex looked down to see form agent Burton who was looking surprised about what he saw the affection Alex was giving to this girl.

"If you two are quite done! I like a word with Alex please it quite important" said Clint.

Alex went to see him it been ages since he seen him. He looked very well like he'd been on a long holiday. He went to see him he looked like had something important to say to him. He shook him by the hand Wanda looked at him also.

"So you two are dating now?" Asked Clint

"Yes, we have been dating for a while now Natasha give me some advice about it but yes we are dating any news on Tony?" Asked Alex.

"No ever since Ultron he's been keeping a low profile" said Alex.

"Good at least he not bring stuff to life" said Wanda

"Fair enough, I need to speak to Natasha actually can you point in the direction that's she's in please?" Asked Clint.

Alex showed where Natasha was she was Nick Doing stuff and filling in reports, as Alex left them to it he was going back to study he had been doing that for quite sometime. He was educating himself. He did kiss Wanda goodbye he could still taste her on his lips she was the best thing that happened to him since his mother death.

There was knock on his door it was Clint he was wondering if he was going to see his father or not.

"Alex I heard that your father been in touch from Natasha, are you planning on seeing him?" Asked Clint.

"Yes, in a few days I am scared about going, what if he doesn't give me the answers I am looking for?" Asked Alex.

"Ok then I suggest you walk away, to much water under the bridge you need this I know you do" said Clint.

"Wanda going to support you just promise me she doesn't use her magic powers on your father" said Clint.

The next day Wanda and Alex made their journey to San Francisco, Alex knew this would be awkward. Alex was busy picking music not sure what track he would like that was the beauty of living in America that you could drive when you turned sixteen.

"I typed in your father address in the sat nav we should be there in around a couple of hours, deeping on the traffic" said Wanda.

They drove on to the freeway. The cars were driving to gain spaces on the road Alex was quite a good driver to be fair to him.

"Ok we are making good progress we should make good timing to my dad just texted me if you fancied a takeaway tonight?" Asked Alex.

"Sure I fancy Chinese food, my brother and I love Chinese food when I was growing up" said Wanda.

"Sure thing I'll text him now are you absolutely sure?" Asked Alex.

"Positive my love" said Wanda.

They to San Francisco by 7:00pm. Alex saw his dad for the first time in years should he hug him shake him by the hand? Thought Alex.

"Thus must be your girlfriend?" Asked Alex's father.

"Why yes I am the names Wanda or the Scarlet Witch of the Avengers" said Wanda.

"Yes I saw you on the news quite interesting,mo thought all of you w show "Yes I saw you on the news quite interesting,mo thought all of you would show up, o by the way I've invited my good pal Scott Lang he's coming round for dinner with Cassie" said Alex's father.

He looked to be in his mid 40s dark silver hair. And a beard growing as well he had changed since he last saw him. And top it all of he's bringing Ant-Man. That beat up Jamie Quill that's interesting in it self.

"Shall we, o my wife will bring your stuff in later on make yourself at home, I have a young daughter named Hannah who's 13 years old" said Alex father.

"Ok I guess this will be ok I'll get changed and I'll see you for dinner if that's ok?" Asked Alex.

"Sure I've set up a room for you so make yourself at home would you like a drink of soda at all?" Asked Alex's father.

"Sure Darren I'd like one thank you" said Wanda.

"Ok see you guys for dinner it will be interesting" said Darren.


	6. Old wounds

As Alex was getting ready for dinner Wanda was to but she was trying her best to support Alex about being here. She used her powers for evil. But now she's been using them for good now not evil. She was a Avengers not a superhero before she was in the wrong side she remembered how her brother argued with her about Alex it was constant conflict from time to time.

Flashback.

"You had Stark he was right there and you didn't kill him" said Pietro.

"Look, I'll deal with Stark I will promise" said Wanda.

"Really I don't understand? Why but Alex you don't fancy him don't you?" Asked Pietro.

"No I don't he's got a kind heart" said Wanda.

"But he's our enemy ok he's a Avenger, I just trying to look out for you do you really think he's going to like after all things you have done and to Bruce and his friends?" Asked Pietro.

"No he won't but I am girl don't forget I can use my charm" said Wanda.

Present time.

Wanda was done looking threw memories. Alex walked out of their bathroom Wanda was spooked by him. She was in her a world of her world if her own looking back on her memories.

"Sorry I was looking threw my memories" said Wanda.

"Anything interesting?" Asked Alex.

"Nope" said Wanda.

"Do you think I am terrible person Alex, after Sakovia I lost everything my mother father my brother I am scared I am going to lose you" said Wanda.

"I told you before I am not going anywhere, I love you... Ok because your special and I trust you" said Alex.

"We all have the abilities to change I know that but I am product of hydra, how can you love someone who would tried to kill you I turned Bruce into the Hulk I am not special I am monster" said Wanda.

"Well your not a monster to me in fact I could see you being my wife one day" said Alex.

"You really mean that?" Asked Wanda.

"Yes I do and when I will do in a special way it will blow your socks off promise because I love Wanda" said Alex.

Alex kissed her on the lips Wanda felt safe again and happy for the first time in a long time. He was such a good man to be around he was central part of the team as well in fast he was more of a leader them Steve was half the time.

"Guys dinner ready!" Shouted Darren.

The couple made their way downstairs to see a women who was in her 40s her name was Bethany and Hannah and Scott Lang.

"So shall we eat Cassie made her place at the table she's been hungry for a while" said Scott.

"Alex I placed a place for you and Wanda I hope you two are alright with that?" Asked Darren.

"Sure that's great dad" said Alex.

The guys sat around the dinner table eating the food. Alex saw the newspaper on the chair saying Pym tech was destroyed.

"So Scott what do you do for a living?" Asked Alex.

"Keeping my nose clean I was in prison for three years" said Scott.

"Broke into any top secret basis on your crime spree?" Asked Alex.

"Nope I've been clean" said Scott.

"Really we've been robbed a few weeks ago by this guy dressing himself as Ant-man beat up Jamie Quill, who went to find him but decided not to join the Avengers" said Alex.

"Well maybe he saw that the Avengers are un stable at the moment, besides Ant-man had some things worthy in his life" said Scott.

"Anyway this food lovely is it from that Chinese's down the street?" Asked Scott.

"Yes you know one of friends said it was nice" said Bethany

"Sorry... I need some air" said Alex.

He felt that this was all to much. Sitting around a dinner table with a family he didn't have growing up. He only found out he had a step-sister only a few hours ago and now they are having dinner together with Ant-Man. This was stupid in the morning he was going to leave. If he wanted that life. As Alex made his way to the seat Darren opened the door with a bowl of rice in his hands. He was very hungry after all and to be fair it did smell good he was starving as anything. He accepted the offer of food as Darren looked at his teenage son he looked like he had been threw a lot in his life. He to ask him a few questions about Wanda and their relationship.

"So that girl of yours she seems nice" said Darren.

"What are you getting at dad? She's my girlfriend so what if she's a bit different I like her for who she is" said Alex.

"Sure…I don't want to pray into your sex life son or you've not had sex with her?" Asked his dad.

"No I respect her, and if we get there it will on both our terms not the other way round" said Alex.

"Fair enough, so Natasha how is she? I've heard she's doing all right, you know I do want to see her again maybe I'll pay her a visit some time" said Darren.

"I don't know if she's willing to forgive you dad, you left me when I was a child she raised me she's like family to me" said Alex.

"Ok I get that son, I care about her too and Clint" said Darren.

Alex took out his iPhone to his dad. He placed it the palm of his hand he gave the number to Natasha.

"Call her… If you think she will talk to you call her and will promise you she will never forgive you" said Alex.

Alex went back inside the house. Wanda nodded she was eating some ribs of some sort Alex got himself some rice, noddles, chicken pieces and stuff he was super hungry he had not eaten since this afternoon.

"My husband taken a long time" said Bethany.

"He's making a personal call" said Alex.

"To who?" Asked Hannah.

"To my friend" said Alex.

"That's funny my husband never mentioned he had friends" said Bethany.

"Well that's strange indeed that he does not tell the truth" said Alex.

Scott was looking at his daughter before pulling a funny face at her. She was smiling at him then Darren came back placing his iPhone on the table he nodded at him before eating dinner in silence. Alex and the others finished their dinner Scott bided goodnight to them Wanda helped with dished Alex looked at his watch it was 10:30pm. He decided to call it a night. Wanda looked at her boyfriend wondering if it was ok to her to follow him to their bedroom.

"I guess it's goodnight then? What did Natasha say to you dad?" Asked Alex.

"She wants me to come down to the Avengers base as soon possible" said Darren.

"O….ok I see, I don't fully understand why she wants to meat you. Can I have my phone back please?" Asked Alex.

"Sure I take it two are going to bed?" Asked Bethany.

"Yep we've got a big trip in the morning back to HQ" said Wanda.

"Um have we've got a mission?" Asked Alex.

"Yes we do we've got a hydra base in Canada" said Wanda.

"Good can't wait to suit up again and try my new toys" said Alex.

"I think we need to go to bed now ok we talk about this in the morning" said Bethany.


	7. KilGrave

As Alex was tossing and turning in his bed, he's completely forgetting about the one man that haunted him from his past Kilgrave he was a mind control guy that truly took over him when he was 13 after his mother died he wanted to know more about Kilgrave but decide against Natasha was always trying to keep him secure. He lived in Hells kitchen I place in New York City he'd lived there till his mother passed away a long time ago.

Alex ran to the nearest computer he looked upon mind control on Google and other websites linking to Kilgrave he had a British accent that's the only thing he can remember about Killgrave.

Wanda was studying her boyfriend mind trying to establish a link but nothing he was straining to block her something he's never done before.

"Alex what are you doing?" Said Wanda.

"Looking for a man called Kilgrave he's a syncopate" said Alex.

"I never heard of this KilGrave?" Said Wanda.

"He's bad news I suggest you don't freak out, but I am going to look for this asshole and take him out for all the terrible things he's done" said Alex.

"I sense that you're going to go, but I don't want to lose someone else I love if you go after this KilGrave he will go down a dark path and everything you will destroy yourself I can't allow you to die!" Said Wanda.

Alex saw the fear in Wanda eyes she loved him and he loved her, but Kilgrave killed his mother ruined his childhood and be able to break free from his nightmares.

"Maybe ok, I love you so much please don't go after him!" Said Wanda.

Steve came out with his shield wondering what an earth the argument was about Natasha came out wondering what he was talking about even Clint he stopped by to say hello.

"Why are you kids arguing?" Said Clint.

"KilGrave Alex wants to go and find him and take him out" said Wanda.

"I thought we'd settled this when your mind was clear from him look you have everything to live for" said Natasha.

"I don't have everything my mom did she have a say on she got to live she was my mother your best friend did she not have said no of course not you bury your head in the sand sometimes" said Alex.

"Look you 19 years old I can't mother you forever, but if you want to go back to Hells Kitchen you can but be careful" said Natasha.

"Back up, who's KilGrave?" Said Rhode.

"A syncopate who messes with your mind he can get you to do anything he wants, he's a killer a murder, but sometimes he can let you go if he can I hear that there's a woman who's been through the same shit as I have" said Alex.

"Well, I think this is all a fantasy what is he like a Jedi or something?" Said Selivic.

"Far worse, he's a bad man I want to rip his throat out for what he did to me and my mother, I'll murder him in his sleep if I have to I was being poetic" said Alex.

"Well, good luck on your hunting mission, " said Wanda.

"Looks like someone in the doghouse then by the look of things" said Steve.

"If I were you I'd fix your relationship with Wanda first before you'd you go on your mission Alex" said Natasha.

Wanda was washing away her tears she was scared she was going to lose the man she loved more than anything in the world. Alex saw just how beautiful she was Wanda stopped her crying when he saw her boyfriend looking at her with lust and passion for her. Wanda smiled, he could not be angry with him for ever.

"Ok, I can expect your father leaving you as a child, but I love you ok if you're going after this KilGrave spend one night with me... Please that's all I ask of you I don't want to forget you" said Wanda.

"My beautiful Wanda I am not going to be murdered by him I will spend one night with you I will never leave you ok I love you" said Alex.

"Despite the fact that I am a crazy mind erasing chick?" Said Wanda.

"Yep, because your my girl, that's it, I'll keep you safe forever and ever" said Alex.

"Good because I know your telling the truth o by the way I got you a present I was wondering if you're going to like it" said Alex.

"Show me, I will love it because it is from you an only you" said Wanda.

Alex gave a diamond ring he placed it on her finger Wanda blushed it was so beautiful as glistening in light Alex kissed his tongue found her tongue, they kissed for a long time it was very romantic as well they were lovers best friends as well.

"I love you Wanda ok, don't worry about me ok, but tonight will be the best night of your life" said Alex.

"Prove it, " said Wanda.

"Don't worry about it depends on how long you can resist me" said Alex.

"Get out of here go on I've got work to do" said Wanda.

As Alex was packing he was looking around his own family photo album of his mother and father back in the day he remembered about Ultron on how he wanted to create a better world, a better universe but sometimes you can't the human race will always conquer nature but nature will always win.

"Alex I just wanted to wish you luck on go back into hells Kitchen I am looking forward to seeing you kick some ass" said Steve.

"It's not a game captain this serious work life and death work. It's not like before Ultron. KilGrave he's bad he will get inside your head and get you to kill anyone" said Alex.

"Ok, sounds like he's the devil," said Steve.

"Oh, he's far worse than the devil he's a monster far worse..." Said Alex.

"Well before I do go I've got a date with Wanda wish me luck" said Alex.

"Good luck kid and be careful with KilGrave" said Steve.

"I will yes, good with the Avenging thing I'll be back before you know it" said Alex.

Alex slept with Wanda on his bare chest, Alex got changed it read 6:00 on the clock, but he'd had to go and find KilGrave. Alex placed a little note on the bedside table which read.

"Wanda I love with my heart and soul your the best thing ever happened to me, I love you" said the note.


	8. Return

Hello, sorry if I've not updated Alex/Wanda Story, there will be a few more chapters before Captain America's civil war as well. Alex went of to kill Killgrave in the last chapter now he's back. But what is he hiding from the team?

Alex came back from Hell's Kitchen a completely unusual person he was unusual even Sam noticed it as well. Wanda was just glad to have her boyfriend back, but Natasha knows that Alex was hiding something. The Vision to he saw that Alex had a different personality.

"Are you going to talk about what happened in Hell's Kitchen?" Asked Natasha.

"Nope it's none of your business what I do I am 20 years old now so don't push me" he said to her.

"No you listen to me young man, I am the only thing that you have close to a mom right now, and I know your hiding something from me. I can see it!" Said Natasha.

"It turns out that I have powers! Ok you kept that secret from me why?! Because you're ashamed of my abilities?" Said Alex.

"No I am not ashamed of what you is Killgrave made you forgot about what you are" she said to him.

"Look at Alex I know that you're confused about what you are but there others out there," said Natasha.

"Non are like me well except Jessica Jones, she as the same powers as I do superhuman strength," said Alex.

"Look to know knows how you got your powers, but you have your powers now. Why don't you use your powers for good," Said Natasha.

Alex was afraid to use his powers someone might get hurt from punching someone too hard. Even so, Wanda was his main priority keeping her safe from harm protecting her. Loving her the best way that he can.

"So are you going to explain about what have you been doing in Hell's Kitchen?" Said Hill.

Taking care of business why?" Alex responded.

"It's funny because I was reading the newspapers, and it reported about a killing of a man in a purple suit and people going crazy," said Hill.

"You should not read the newspaper bad for the blood my dad says. And anyway know one got hurt beside me and my mom and Jessica and Luke Cage" said Alex.

"Well I am glad you got yourself sorted now you need to talk to Steve about it; you've missed a lot of actions," said Hill.

Alex went to find Steve, but he was known where to be found he was looking for the base he saw people training with Hill about guns, and he saw Helen doing something. Alex then looked around for his girlfriend providing she was his girlfriend. Alex was looking forward to seeing if she was still in their bedroom, but she was not in their bedroom. However, she was not. Then he bumped in the Vision.

"Vision have you seen my girlfriend anywhere I am struggling to find her" Alex said.

"I think I've seen her in the canteen getting something to eat I think how was Hell's Kitchen?" Said the Vision.

"Let's say I've taken care of business closed old life behind besides. I am back for good now" Alex said.

"Well Wanda will be please she's been worried about you a lot we all have I am to welcome back to the team," said the Vision.

Alex then continued his journey to find his girlfriend. he did at the canteen eating some food. She had the clothes on the first day the meat against Ultron. She placed her rubbish in the bin Alex could not resist her beauty even he tried to.

"Well you've certainly had changed Wanda Maximoff" Wanda saw him; she was happy to see her boyfriend and alive and well. She wanted to kiss him but decided against it.

"Well I am glad you're ok I am so happy you're back I am truly I don't know how I've coped without you," said Wanda.

"I've missed you like crazy like you would never believe, and I know that you've been missing you don't have to read my mind to tell you that" Alex said.

Wanda at this moment went with it; she kissed him long deep, and passionately she was so in love with him. It could kill her if he'd died Alex was at this moment enjoying himself this was so much fun he'd thought.

"I am still pretty mad at you for going away like that you owe he Alex Morgan" said Wanda Maximoff.

"Well I would not have it any other way, but I do have something for you to keep," said Alex.

Wanda was wondering what it was Alex could be so romantic when he is his great, and she can be too. Wanda looked deep into Alex's eyes filled with love and passion for her.

"I've brought you something from my trip to Hell's Kitchen, but I want you to close your eyes ok," said Alex.

"Ok I trust you," said Wanda.

Alex pulled out a necklace it was gold and it a red heart on the end Wanda looked shocked by the beautiful gift but nothing in return to give him.

"Alex it's wonderful I don't know what to say I really don't it's so beautiful," said Wanda.

"I am glad you like it," said Alex.

"Listen there's something else I need to tell you I have powers I have a superhuman strength. I know that's strange to you, but Killgrave does not want me to have my powers" said Alex.

"He's turned into someone you're not you can do well with your powers. Why don't you get help with someone who could get you to help you train with your powers like I've have," said Wanda

"I don't know if I can I don't think I could become I don't want to hurt anyone with my powers," said Alex.

"You will not hurt me because I love you, and you love me; I've done terrible thing in my time, but I know you change Alex Morgan," said Wanda.

"That's why you're my girlfriend because you know whatever you say is the truth and your so hot as well," said Alex.

"Well that's true I don't "need to read your mind to think that your pretty hot your self, and I know I made the right decision to be with you Alex" said Wanda. Alex cupped both of her checks and kissed long deep passionately. Wanda did miss this the romance the relationship.

"I was thinking about when are going to take the relationship to the next level?" Said Wanda.

"Well I think we can take to the next level, but I was not sure you wanted to I do love you and I don't want to disrespect you," said Alex.

"We'll do share a bed, but I want more," said Wanda.

"Well you've certainly had changed my mind," said Alex.

"I love you so many Alex Morgan promises you won't ever leave again," said Wanda.

"I love you so much Wanda Maximoff I promise I'll never leave and tonight will be amazing I promise


	9. Marriage

As Alex was getting prepared for his date with Wanda, he knows that his date was going to be something more than just a date. He placed his best clothes on and got his car prepared as well he waited for her; he was nervous because the date was different than before. Because tonight the night they were going to have sex.

Alex sat on the bonnet of his car. he was worried as anything they booked a hotel in New York City it's self, so they were going away for a few days to be together at least.

"What do you think?" Said Wanda.

"You look amazing you look hot," said Alex.

"Thanks I've got something special planned for tonight it will blow your mind," said Wanda.

"If I didn't know any better than I think you're flirting with me," said Alex.

"Well I might be getting you all hot and bothered about tonight," said Wanda.

They got in the car and drove away to the main city. Alex was buzzing with excitement because he was going to be spending time with Wanda and had their first time.

"So are you nervous about tonight?" Said Wanda.

"Sort of you?" Asked Alex.

"Well, I never thought we were here didn't you?" Said Wanda.

They both blushed knowing about what's going to happen to night. As they saw New York City skyline coming into view like the Statue of Liberty and Empire State Building. It was a beautiful sight to say the least. As Wanda saw the buildings, she read about in school and saw in movies as well. Alex was getting excited about to see New York City also. The found their hotel room as well, they packed most of their things into wardrobes.

"So what do you want to do now?" Asked Wanda.

"Well, why don't we go to sight seeing shall we then we grab something to eat," said Alex.

Wanda followed Alex around the city of New York using map's cabs and subways as well. Alex saw Wanda looking around the city taking in all the sights and sounds of the city.

They returned to their hotel room around 11:00pm Wanda was stuffed from her meal, but Alex had other ideas on his mind. He grabbed Wanda by her hand Wanda looked at him every lust and passion in her eyes.

"Well I guess we've both deserved this moment I guess," said Wanda.

"Absolutely, I've been waiting for this moment for a while to be with you Wanda. I love you so much it hurts" he said to him.

"Show me how much" she said.

They collapsed on top of one another Wanda was filed with Alex's seed, and she felt totally satisfied by her sexual encounter with Alex, she kept this memory and she will be using what Alex liked sexually as well.

"Well that was totally worth it; I mean you know how to make a gal fell needed," said Wanda.

"Well thank goodness you where you not a virgin so might I ask was I a good at making love to you?" Wanda kissed him feeling his lips on letting his tongue feeling her mouth.

"Well that was an incredible kiss Wanda," said Alex.

They rested in bed together resting to fell completely tiered after having sex. Alex woke up the next morning Wanda was in the shower getting herself ready for the day Alex was tempted to jump in the shower with her. Screw it though Alex. Alex hoped into the shower with Wanda inside, he touched her bare shoulder, which caused her to shiver, she turned to facing her lover as the water trickled down her naked body. Alex felt the urge to kiss her. And he did Wanda using her mind powers to remember how Alex to kiss and how she liked to kiss as well.

"Good morning," morning" said Wanda.

"Good morning mind if I scrub you down," said Wanda. Alex nodded at her; she smiled knowingly that she was giving him pleasure of course.

After having sex again, Alex told Wanda to stay in her hotel room, he kissed her good-bye tell her he's going to get a surprise for her.

"What are you going to get me?" I said Wanda.

"If I was going to tell you it would not be a surprise now would it?" Said Alex.

"Why don't you watch television or something I'll be around 1:30 we can go and get some lunch at a restaurant ok," said Alex.

"Absolutely, I'll see you later my love," said Wanda.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Said Wanda.

"Nope you've got to trust like you did last night," said Alex.

"Ok," said Wanda.

Alex left to find a ring shop to find the perfect engagement ring for Wanda. Alex found the shop in question. Alex he got the perfect ring in question it was golden and with a bright diamond in the middle I hope she says yes thought Alex. He text Natasha to get to see if she was ok about her getting married to Wanda. She said said yes and with that he made it to his hotel room.

"You made it back in one piece," said Wanda.

"Well I am your boyfriend, so I am man of my word shall we order room service instead of going out," said Alex.

"Hell yes!" Said Wanda she kissed him long deep and passionately feeling the love in his kiss.

"Shall we pick up where we left of?" Said Wanda.

"You don't have to ask me twice to take off your clothes," said Alex.

"Yes sir," said Wanda.

Alex found the number for the room service at ordered some food Wanda woke to see the food on the table.

"What do you think of food you some of it?" Said Alex.

"Yes I do I think I'll have the cheese's burger," said Wanda.

"The fish and chips are mine, and the hot fudge sundae Is mine I think I've ordered one for you as well,"said Alex.

"Those're brilliant thanks," said Wanda.

Wanda and Alex ate all the food Wanda rested on Alex's chest she was so madly in love with him; she can forget about what happened before.

"What's the surprise?" Asked Wanda.

"Oops I've completely forgotten about the surprise," said Alex.

He pulled out his engagement ring out of his trousers pocket.

"Right Wanda you're the most important girl in the world to me; I will love for now and forever will you marry me?" Said Alex.

"Yes of course, I will" Wanda kissed him filled love and passion.

"I love you so much," said Wanda.

"Love you too," said Alex.


	10. Alex and Wanda first time

As Alex and Wanda walked around the New York city Alex was glad to be with her, she was around the same age as him, he was 18 and she was 18 as well they both suffered a lot she lost her brother and he lost his mother so it was difficult to get close to someone like Wanda. Because she was so beautiful and strong as well she can read your brain so it was difficult to hide secrets from her. As Wanda played with her hair, she knew tonight with Alex Cole was special and she didn't want to spoil it, she made sure her breath was okay she smiled at him he smiled back at her.

"What?" He demanded her. She faced at him, he was kind, lovely strong not mention he was dead fit, and she wondered what he looked like with his clothes off, she was in love with him she had to admit it even though it was tough for her to like someone like him. Wanda was blushing because she was he was dead handsome and kind he had gifts as well, so he was dead special and he progressed to him laugh most of the time because he liked making her smile. "Nothing, I just wanted to say I love you so much and I want to spend the remainder of my moments with you." She said to him.

"You know I was thinking about us and I want to get things to the next level and I want to have sex with you." He said. The new woman just looked stunned by the news Alex has been never bold in their relationship, but she went up to kiss him "I would like that too, and we do have a hotel room to ourselves for a couple nights." Alex kissed her, his mind exploded with pleasure and she wanted him she let her mind knew that he was ready for her she smiled at him "Right then let's go." Said Alex.

Alex dragged Wanda to their bedroom Alex never done this before, but he was willing to read about sex and what Wanda stripped Alex from his clothing till he was naked in front of her Alex saw Wanda is stripping till she just naked to Alex pushed her on the bed. "Are you certain about this? Because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all." Said Alex.

Wanda and Alex made love for the first time Wanda was on top of him with one final thrust on top of him Alex came inside of his condom shame it wasn't inside of Wanda. Wanda stayed on top of him Alex started laughing at her, she started laughing at him as well Alex was glad for the first time in his life he was happy and he found love and future as well. "Well, that's amazing because I never remembered my first time was going to be like that." Said Wanda. "Good, you are a mind reader remember because you told me what you wanted as well." Wanda just blushed like a schoolgirl he gave her a little spank on her bottom. "You know what happened later in the war after everything I don't want to leave this bedroom but we've got to go back to the real world eventually and that will be the hardest thing in the world, but one day we can look at this moment and we can just be happy." He said to her. Wanda smiled at him she was in love with him and there's nothing, no one that can stop her from loving him she stroked his naked chest and he was very sexy as well she could spend the rest of her days with him.

"Alex I just wanted to say thank you for granting me a chance I know I didn't deserve one after everything that happened." Wanda smiled at him Alex was holding her warm naked body, she was happy "you don't have to say anything about it because I thought you were very sexy when I saw you." Wanda blushed. She kissed him fully on the lips, Alex kissed her back, he attempted to get on top of her "well, well Alex I never knew you had that side I like it." Said Wanda. Alex and slept in the nude that night till the next morning Alex went to shower and changed along with Wanda.

A few days later.

Alex was back at the base, he told Natasha about getting married to Wanda she was in shock but happy for them either way. As Alex found Wanda in her way, she was trying to play her guitar, she liked music more than anything and she liked singing as well like making jokes on people so he did pranks on people from time and time Wanda was plucking the strings on her guitar. "What are you doing?" She asked him "nothing much trying to play my guitar and I get hold of it you got pranked?" Asked Wanda.

As Wanda was looking at Alex she had other matters on her mind, she had not had sex since she has been back from her date in New York Alex made her smile and laugh, she went to him before Alex knew he locked the door to their bedroom Alex was kissing her. She liked the way he was kissing her Alex tongue found her Alex was enjoying himself feeling her tongue against his. A small moan of pleasure came out of his mouth, Wanda knew she had him she was in love with.

"Well, shall I?" Asked Alex. Alex his hand where on Wanda dress she smiled at him, then Alex removed her dress and Wanda took of Alex clothes before joining her on the bed. Wanda felt Alex's length getting hard on her thigh Alex she smiled, knowing her man was getting hard "I was thinking I know we are going to get married in a few months. So I was thinking we could hold a baby?" Alex was stunned by the news Alex did want a child with her and only her she was so sexy and hot and brilliant in bed.

"Sure, when do you want to start?" Wanda looked so beautiful and sexy and kind he knew she would be a brilliant mother and he would be an amazing dad. Alex began kissing her Wanda began picking up the pace with her kissing her hand finding her lover's length before placing himself inside of her "slowly." Said Wanda. Alex began slowly at first Wanda swung her legs around Alex's waist Alex moaned. She loved the way Alex was thrusting in and out of her pussy and Wanda decided to take charge of him.

"Do you like when I am on top?" Said Wanda. Alex said nothing she just watched her rocking on top him Alex just saw her not as a witch, but as a beautiful, confident woman who loved him and she loved her "cum for me…" she said to him. Alex came inside of her again, she smiled at him before he length, withdrawing his length out of her pussy. Alex just smiled at her "yep, that was brilliant you amazing. In bed Alex and you are going to be an amazing dad." Said Wanda. "Yes I know, but I am scared about becoming a dad and I love you and I know we are going to be okay." Said Alex. Wanda just held him against his naked body Alex just smiled at her they went into a deep night's sleep dreaming of her future with Alex.

Coming up next Captain America Civil War please leave a review if you can think of a baby name for Alex and Wanda child then that would be amazing and can you think anything storylines around Alex and Wanda in Captain America Civil War? The reason why it's going to be in Dangerousness Love is because it's mostly about Alex and Wanda relationship because they both have superpowers and there will be a sequel called Dangerous Love 2.


	11. Wanda surprise

Plus a short sex sence with Alex and Wanda don't read if you don't like that sort of thing.

As Alex and Wanda made their way back to the Avengers headquarters Wanda knew what happened Alex saw the look on her face, she was very upset about the whole thing ever since she killed the people in South Africa she knew she was dangerous and her killing. Thous people one day she would just like to slip away with Alex and start her family at least.

Flashback Lagos.

"Sam, do you see anything at all?" Asked Steve.

"Nothing negative at the moment it's all very quiet at the moment." Said Sam.

Alex was sitting behind Wanda he was reading the newspaper trying to blend in he was wondering what to do if Crossbones showed up they have been looking for a reason to stop him, they have come close before but now they knew they would he would show up.

"So Wanda what do you think?" Asked Steve.

"Police station, it's very standard, of course, but nothing that he could do, I suppose." Said Wanda.

"Well, you can use your powers." Said Alex.

"Yes, you know I can move things with my mind, right?" Said Wanda.

"Yes, we are fully aware." Said Natasha.

"Guys, I sense something do you?" Asked Alex.

Alex so something in the distance he knew what it was he went by himself along with Wanda and Sam. Alex saw something it was a truck he wondering what it was he called Sam on the communicator.

"Sam, do you see that truck?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I am tagging it." Said Sam.

"Guys I think that truck is a diversion I think I know what he's after!" Said Alex.

"Guys, I think that truck is a diversion I think I know what he's after!" Said Alex.

The truck slammed into the wall it flipped the concert barrier and the truck exploded Alex was flying thanks to Wanda. Using her powers she was strong and fast Alex kicked the man in the face Steve threw his shield on against the man Alex then caught the shield hitting the other man as well.

"Me and Alex took out two hostiles." Said Steve.

"Make that four." Said Sam.

Wanda used her powers she flung the man into killing him instantly Wanda and Sam grouped with the others along with Sam and the other joined the others at the entrances it was very gassy indeed Alex was struggling to breath.

"Wanda just like we practiced." Said Sam.

"What about the gas?" Asked Wanda.

"Get it out." Said Steve.

Wanda flung Steve into the guess she used her powers to get the gas out of the building Alex saw Crossbones. He leapt into action he knew that he stop his Crossbones men starting shooting at him the bullets came flying off his chest. The men just looked so worried about what to next.

"You know what I hate?" He asked them.

"That I have to buy new clothes from time to time." He said to them.

"Made you look kid." Said Crossbones.

Crossbones and Alex began to fight Alex had helped form Natasha and Alex continued to fight Crossbones Alex was good at fighting because of his training in the Avengers complex.

"That don't work on me know more kid!" Said Crossbones.

"Sorry to cut your life short fire in the hole." Said Crossbone to Alex he was trapped inside Alex punched the door before the grenade exploded.

"He's gone, I am going after him I need back up!" Said Alex.

Alex and Sam, Natasha began to run after the war criminals Alex and the others found them, he had a weapon Alex pulled his gun along with Natasha.

"Drop it!" He said.

"Or I'll drop it!" He said.

Alex shoots him and Natasha grabbed the bottle Alex was happy because he did his first mission without an incident and then all of a sudden he heard a massive explosion. Alex ran towards the building he saw Wanda covers his mouth Alex was in total shock.

"Sam we need an ambulance and fire crews." Said Steve.

Wanda just looked at the horrific scenes she knew caused all of this. Alex went to her and held his hand, Wanda grasped his hand Alex knew he was in love with her, but today after his relationship with Wanda knew she was in trouble now.

New York present time.

Alex went to see Wanda, Steve just left Alex knocked on the door. Alex smiled at him, he wanted to say something about what happened in Lagos but it wasn't her fault Steve said to her.

Alex had a surprise for her Wanda was watching the news on her TV Alex knew she was upset about what happened to her. Wanda since her boyfriend, she smiled at her Alex had a box in his pocket.

"I've got something I want to ask Wanda." Said Alex.

"I want to say something myself do you want to still be after what happened?" Asked Wanda.

"Yes, it wasn't your fault you are my Wanda remember when we first met you wanted to kill me, but now I want to be with you I can't be standing to be away from you even though people. Want to see that you are dangerous you are not I want to be with you forever." Said Alex.

As Alex curled up on the bed next Wanda Alex loved the fact he was in a relationship with someone because he didn't want to be alone being alone does things to people Alex remember what it was like to be alone after his mother died he had nightmares for weeks on end he couldn't control his rage afterwards, but joining the Avengers felt he could turn over a new leaf begins again Wanda curled up next him she felt totally safe in his arms she was happy

"Sorry, but he's here Ross." Said Natasha.

Alex Wanda sat down on the chair she looked up to see Ross Alex had met him pave when he was a kid when he was 7 he was still confused about the whole thing Ross looked at all the Avengers Alex looked at Tony he knew something was up indeed Alex looked at Steve. He too was confused by visit.

"So here I am playing the best round of my life until I have a calling in life yes I have changed since the whole Hulk thing, of course, but now I have a new meaning in life look the people of the world owes you a huge debt, but there are thou who would call you vigilantes but you have operated with unlimited powers for the past five and is something we can no longer tolerate." Said Ross.

"London." Alex saw the spaceship's landing "New York." Alex saw the ships falling on city skyline Wanda remembering seeing them on TV once it was scary to think that aliens are living space, of course, she was still friends with Peter and Gamora son so did he know that he's an alien. "Sokiva." Said Ross. Alex saw the devastation in the sky Alex held Wanda hand's grasping it under the table "Lagos." Wanda began to cry a bit.

"Okay that's enough." Said Steve.

"The United Nations have decided that this Sokiva accords are the only way to control new superpowerd people." Said Ross.

"How many countries are going to be singing this act?" Asked. Alex.

"114 countries including England and your PM is signing it himself." Said Ross.

"Funny I didn't vote for him." Said Alex in slight joking matter.

"Now not the time for jokes." Natasha gave him a look.

Alex looked the table before grasping Wanda hand again. She was very quite about the who's thing she blamed herself about the whole Lagos's thing still the group talked about the accords in the kitchen area after Ross left Alex already made his decision on the matter he knew he was different from everyone else.

"Look Ross has more medal's than you so his opinion matters!" Said Rhodes to Sam.

"Look I don't agree with a document I am not singing I've got super strength, and that's more important to keep out of government hands!" Alex shouted at Rhodes.

"Why do you at me?!" Asked Rhodes crossing his arms.

"Because government types will won't my blood and will use for weapons like Ross did with Bruce or what if they want Wanda as well!" Said Alex shouting at high levels.

"Are you saying the will come for me?" Asked Wanda she looked worried.

"No don't worry I'll protect you." Alex held his hand.

Natasha saw how much in love Alex and Wanda are with one another they both had powers and the sufferd losses so it was only natural that they loved one another Alex looked at Natasha he knew what her answer was going to be Alex was very good at reading people it was one of his skills mostly.

"Look when my weapon's starting killing people I knew then I had to shut it down." Said Tony he said to them.

"Look Tony you choose to that!" He said to him.

Tony showed him a picture of a young man that was killed during the Ultron attack Alex felt quite also. The arguing went on for some time know one could come to an agreement about the documents Alex went back into his bedroom. Wanda was still talking to Vision Alex decide to stick on Netflix, and his Amazon accounts to see if he can watch something to take his mind of the argument and the document as well.

"Alex.." Natasha opened the door to his bedroom.

"I've got it for you." She passed him the red box.

"Thanks I apprentice it." He hugged her before place the box in the draw.

"Good I hope she says yes you both deserve happiness I'll leave you alone." Natasha closed the door.

Alex heard the door opening again to see Wanda standing there she was do beautiful Alex couldn't help but look at her Wanda moved closer to him her hands trailing towards him Wanda knew what she wanted him and only him she was 18 and in love with someone the same age as her Alex kissed toughing ever inch of her Wanda stripped Alex of her clothing Alex did the same after that Wanda placed herself on top of him kissing his neck and rocking on top of him Wanda knew how to Alex finish him off sexually after that Alex and Wanda laid there in the bed talking to one another.

"Well, that's unprecedented you are amazing." She said to him.

"Yes sorry... Struggling to breath here wow." Said Alex grabbed something from his desk draw.

"What's this?" Asked Wanda.

"Open it and see." He said to her.

"Alex... Are you being serious?" He nodded at her.

"Yes, I will marry you, Alex, I love so much I can't wait to be your wife, and I've got something for you to I just a scan today with Helen and I've found out something I am pregnant and yes, you're the father." Said Wanda.


	12. Bucky escaped

As Alex left for England he hated the fact that he had to leave Wanda because he was pregnant with his child they haven't told anyone, yet it was non of anyone businesses as well he wanted to tell Natasha, but he could not really as arrived in London he knew that he was only staying for a few days anyway

"Hay Steve is that?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I see that's interesting to say the least." Said Sam

"Maybe you should say something afterwards." Said Alex

"Yes, I will do afterwards I think we should be quiet now don't, you think." Said Alex.

As the funeral went on Alex knew, he had to go to see his mother's grave he never been since leaving for America he never thought it would be possible to see her again, but Wanda said he should see her Alex placed. Flowers on the grave and kissed his mother's name is Alex had always never talked about his mother's death. It was always a soft spot for him .

"Mum I know it's been a long a very long time, and I am so sorry for not being there at your gravestone because it's still a very painful time, but I am happy very happy I've met someone I am in love I am going to get married and have a kid with her, and I wished you could meet her she's great." Said Alex.

Alex left the graveside he looked at the hotel. He was staying. It was a nice place to sit in Alex opened the door to his hotel suite he sat on the bed Alex missed Wanda already. He was wondering what he's doing right now he placed the Tv on, and he a watched a news story about the documents being signed Alex switched it off. He went back to sleep the next morning Alex woke up by knocking on his door Steve ordered him up saying he was going to the UN.

AS Alex arrived at UN he wanted to know what was going to he knew something was wrong he looked at Steve before he got to call Natasha on the phone he pulled out of his pocket.

"Okay I know you here because you should know that people are upset about what happened you should go home." Said Natasha.

"No I am here for Steve, and I know what happened here please Natasha you don't believe in this shit!" Said Alex.

"I am sorry, but I do but please don't make this worse okay." Said Alex.

"Are saying you will arrest us?" Asked Alex.

"I don't want too, but my job now I can't take any favourites you know that I will always love you, and I want you to be happy okay." Said Natasha.

"I want to be happy to but tell me do you think Bucky did this?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, but people are going to find him okay you should go back to home to Wanda and you will be safe okay I've got to go." Said Natasha.

Alex closed his mobile phone knowing that he had to do right thing he went to see Steve and Sam they where wondering what was going. He opened the door to the cafe he sat down next to Steve and Sam

"What are options?" Asked Sam.

"Well, there are two options we can surrender or we can arrested but I am not going to get a criminal record." Said Alex.

"Okay we are not going to surrender, aren't we?" Asked Alex.

"No we are not going to look I know Bucky didn't do this I know he didn't he's not himself he's under mind control." Said Steve.

"That Hydra crap right? Back before I joined the Avengers me, and my friend Skye went on this mission about mind control it's pretty intense stuff." Said Alex.

Alex Sam and Steve decided to go find Bucky Alex waited with the car he wanted to help but Steve, and Sam said it was too dangerous to help them. As Alex waited and waited, Alex got the call from his phone

"Alex he's on the move run now!" Said Sam.

Alex put his foot on the pedal. He was wondering where everyone was going to be and the he saw a tunnel he saw Steve and Bucky being chased by a man dressed like a cat. That was strange he thought he slammed the brakes on of the car. The tiers scratched the police came to arrest Alex.

"Well, done Captain your are criminal." Said Rhodes.

Alex and the others where escorted to a base somewhere in Germany Alex had no idea where the location was he saw the others weapons being taken from them.

"The same will happen to all of your full evaluation test." Said some guy in a suit.

"Please don't fell like this a prison you will get an office until your evaluation is ready." He said.

"When I look out the window you nobody better be flying around in that thing." Said Sam.

Alex was shown to a room. He was locked inside of it. He looked outside to see a lake and a huge office building it looks like the whole world is watching them. And it was scary to think that people want people to know what was going on Alex heard a knock at the door.

Alex opened the door to see Natasha looking at him she wasn't bets please she's fuming by the look of things, but Alex didn't care at this point he looked away from her and looked at the window in the office. He crossed his arms before he looked at her

"Care to explain yourself young man?" Natasha.

"No I don't understand what you are talking about?" Asked Alex.

"Breaking the law, you are under so much trouble right now, and yes, I know about Wanda being pregnant are insane?!" Asked Natasha.

"No I no what I am doing I love her okay would it have been different if it was Bruce?" Asked Alex.

"No I don't have that problem because I can't have kids!" Said Natasha.

Alex was completely shocked by her sudden outburst. He had no idea she couldn't conceive it was hard for her. Alex had a lot of sympathy for her

"Look I want you to trust me okay Alex we are supposed to be family, and we can't keep any secrets from one another." She said.

"I know that but why did you sign that's what I don't understand?" Asked Alex.

"Because we made some very public mistakes and we need to gain their trust back I no that's sounds stupid, but I need you to do this for me." Said Natasha.

"No I am not signing anything." Said Alex.

"No I know I just want you to be happy and safe after your mother died I know how scared you got," She said.

"I am not scared anymore because I've seen the scary shit, and I know what I need to do with my life now." Said Alex.

Alex and Natasha respected one another because of the love they had for one another she helped him, and he helped her. As Alex looked at the watch, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say next

"So what's going to happen to me?" Asked Alex.

"That's depending on how you respond to the questions that's all I can't help you, but I have a duty to your mother to keep your safe." Said Natasha.

"Thanks you I'll keep my head down." Said Alex.

Natasha left his room. Alex was wondering what to do now he couldn't go exploring or could he it's not like he's ever done the before going against word Alex poked his head through the doors Alex pulled the door a close he wanted to know what was going to his saw Steve and Tony talking about something. Alex was looking wondering what they're talking about he saw Bucky taking on the screen then of a sudden the alarms went off.

Alex saw Natasha and Tony and Steve and Sam taking off Alex joined them he saw Bucky fighting the others Alex wanted to do something and help. Alex was stopped by Natasha

"No not this time. You need to stop before you do something stupid." Said Alex.

"I've got to do something Natasha I can't do this you know you know I am right Natasha get down!" Said Alex.

Bucky started punching Alex punched him back flinging him against the concert wall making a huge hole Alex was shocked by the super strength of his powers that he tried to keep hidden Alex went after Bucky along Sam.

"What happened to you?" Asked Sam.

"Had a bit of a problem with super arm over there man he's strong as anything." Said Alex.

"You said it man he's a bitch we should split up to find them." He said.

"No need to look he's made it." He said Alex helped Steve and Bucky to a nearby old wrecked building.

"Bucky do you remember me?" Asked Steve.

"Your mum's name was Sarah you use to wear newspapers in your shoes." Said Bucky.

"What happened back there?" Asked Alex.

"He said it thous words he can mind control me I know that what happened with the others that's what he wants." He said.

"What others?" Asked Sam.

"I was part of this elite death squadron 113 kills that's what he was after they could topple governments whole countries they can hide in plain sight with the whole world can be put into chaos." Said Bucky.

"Look it would be easy a week ago if we can call Tony he might be able to help us." Said Sam.

"We don't need Tony not really." Said Steve.

"Well, not exactly I know a guy." Said Sam.

"What guy asked Alex?" He thought.

"Well if I tell you night not like the whole the idea." Said Sam.

"Who?" Asked Alex.


	13. the fight begins

As Alex and Sam and Bucky where locked in a room Alex saw the helicopter the government was looking for them Alex knew this was very bad indeed be was thinking about Wanda and if she was okay she was is danger because right now she was in danger.

"Right start talking!" Said Sam.

"How many people are dead?" Asked Bucky.

"Quite allot of people of died you're lucky to be alive if my super punch didn't knock you out." Said Alex.

"It was that doctor he said thous words he got inside my head and he got what he wanted!" Said Bucky

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam.

"There are more of more of you how that possible?" Asked Alex.

"Well, there is elite squad of people like they can hide in plain sight then can take down governments in a day that's right then he has found them then the world will end." Said Bucky.

Alex looked at Sam and Steve the knew this was deadly serious anything that ever faced before Alex needed to make a call to Wanda to make sure she was okay since she was pregnant and he needed to be with her.

Alex pulled his phone from the pocket he dallied Wanda from his phone it went straight to the voice mail. She must be a sleep he left a voice male on her phone saying that he loved her and he be home soon.

"Alex, we got a plan okay because we need everyone and right now Wanda is in danger do you think you can get her out?" Said Steve.

He nodded he got his mobile phone out. He called Wanda again. She picked up this time. Alex was glad to her hearing her voice again. She was so beautiful and strong also that's why he wanted to be with her she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, but he was glad because she was pregnant with his baby, and that was exciting from his point of view.

"Hey, I need your help I am stuck inside the compound I need you." Said Wanda.

"What?! Why? Whats going on?" Asked Alex.

"Vision got me in lock down because of what happened in Lagos it was my flaut." Said Wanda.

"No, it wasn't your fault baby okay I promise you this, but I am Germany right now so I will get you out." Said Alex.

"I love you." Said Wanda.

"I love you too and stay safe." Said Alex.

Alex paced up and down wondering how to help is girlfriend out because right now she is in trouble he flicked thought his contacts to see that Clint was still retired.

He called him, and he said that Wanda was in trouble, and he needed his help he didn't tell him that Wanda was Pregnant he hung up and he assumed that he was going to help.

Meanwhile back at the Avengers compound Vision was making sure that Wanda was okay they where friends of course, but now he had ordered that Wanda was to be kept inside at all times this was very difficult also. He was making a dish of some sort.

"What are you doing?" Asked Wanda.

"Making a dish a believe that will lift your spirits." Said Vision.

"Spirits lifted." Said Wanda.

"So, Wanda nobody hates," Said Vision.

"Thanks." She said.

"No, I mean people are afraid because of your powers they don't understand you apart from your boyfriend of course, and yes, he has powers also." Said Vision.

"Yes, that's true I do love him he strong and handsome he understands me and this new world that we are building." She said.

"That's true yes and Jamie Quill also he an aline and, yet he never told about this the stone." Said Vision.

"Are you afraid of it?" Asked Wanda.

"No, I am not afraid of it I want control it that's what I want to do I am hoping that Jamie Quill is looking for an answer as well." Said Vision.

"Yes, I think so look I don't think there is enough spice in this I am going to go the store." Said Wanda.

"Look I cant allow this." Said Vision.

"Vision are you not let me leave?" Asked Vision.

"Yes, but only until that deal has been signed I am sorry, but I want the world to see what me and Alex see." Said Vision.

Wanda was gone to sleep she knew that being pregnant was going to tier her out she wanted to be a mom because of her past what happened to her mother and Alex mom to she looked at her phone to see pictures of her and Alex she did miss him

Wanda could sleep she was tossing and turning that she was scared about what was going to happen to her and her baby she was afraid, of course.

"Stay inside please?" Said Vision.

Vision then flew outside Wanda saw Vision flying thew the window she saw Clint she used her powers to fling the knife at him.

O my god! What are you doing her?" Asked Wanda.

"Dissipation my kids we meant to be going water skiing." Said Clint.

"Come on lets go Wanda." Said Clint.

"Of coursed enough problems all ready." Said Wanda.

"Listen you want mope around then to go high school." Said Clint.

"Okay theres something else to I am pregnant with Alex baby and I am afraid that I I leave then something will happen to the baby?" Said Wanda.

"My god.. are you serious.. About this?!" Said Clint.

"Yes,"Yes, Said Wanda.

"Yes, well I am going to have some talk with Alex when I go to Germany." Said Clint.

Then Vision came through the walls of Avengers, compound Clint and Vision had a fight, and Wanda threw Vision down into the ground, Wanda and Clint drove to get someone Clint didn't know how to play it because Wanda was having a baby with Alex.

"So, does Alex know?" Asked Clint.

"Yes, look nothing going to change about having a kid I know what having a baby means, but I always wanted a family of my own and I can." Said Wanda.

"Well, whatever you need in the future I can support both you and Alex I think Alex will be a great father and you are going to a good mum to." Said Clint.

"Thanks I am scared, thou." Said Wanda.

"Hey, it only natural to feel scared about theses' things okay fatherhood never easy, but Alex will cope and you will to." Said Clint.

"I hope so." Said Wanda.

They drove to find a man drinking a hot drink Wanda was wondering who he was Clint was looking through his scope he looked at the man drinking the hit drink he fell asleep at the table.

"Bingo." Said Clint.

"Who is that man?" Asked Wanda in her silent Sokovia accent.

"His name is Scott Lang he robbed us a year with a fight against Jamie Lang last year before, he went into space I have his suite in the back." Said Clint.

They put him in the back of the van Clint then drove to an airport they flew to Germany where Alex was waiting for them Wanda rushed to him she hugged him very tightly. She was happy that she was back in Alex arms.

"Um Alex you remember Scott right?" Said Clint.

"Yes, I do why?" He asked him.

"You got to be kidding me! Why is he hear? He has ties to my dad who I don't want to see again!" Said Alex.

"I know that but Steve needs his help." Said Clint.

"Fine then." Alex Said.

"Come on then let go." Said Clint.

Alex and Wanda sat side by side they wanted talk about what happened but she was just happy to be by her lover side again her life was filed with anger and pain but now she was happy she was kept a prisoner but she was happy and glad to be Alex lover they drove back towards the hide out everyone was there Alex knew that this was the last fight because he wanted a family of his own.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" Asked Steve.

"Yes, I am okay yes I am okay thank you we got what you needed I am not happy about it, but he's hear." Said Alex.

Alex pulled the door open to see Scott he looked very worse for wear he saw the others looking at Alex made sure that he knew that he didn't like him being hear.

"Hey Alex! Can we talk about this?" Said Scott.

"You just had to be hear!" Said Alex.

"Look Captain America asked for my help so I couldn't say no! And yes your dad is an idiot for leaving you and your mum and yes I am dad myself and I am not friends with your dad after the way he left you and you're my mum! And what happened to you anyway?" Asked Scott.

"My mum got killed by this sociopath and meat this bad ass PI and then a meet up with the daredevil of Hells kitchen and beat up some criminal bad guys and thats it! And I have superhuman strength I can lift you like a twig right now!" Said Alex.

"Like the suit?" Said

"Yes, it is very nice by the way and don't tell anyone what I told you now are you ready to fight?" Asked Alex.

"Yes," Said Scott.

"Good lets go." Said Alex.

There will be a post credit part to Guardians of the Galaxy 2 as Alex will Jamie had been on Earth, and now Alex is back after being kidnapped by Sovereign race Guardian help Alex get back home but it wont be easy.

Thor 3: As Alex gets lost on his trail to Earth he his pitted against one of his old teammates. Can Thor save Alex from a terrible fate

Defenders: Alex is helping a group of people save New York from a terrible fate takes place before GOG2


	14. the fight

Warning there is a sex scene between Alex and Wanda in this chapter and this also set the battle at the airport between Ironman and Captain America and his two sides as well let me know what you think of this chapter please let me know also what you think of the story as a whole it will help me out a lot so thank you very much if you do leave a review.

As Alex and the others got ready to fight, he was looking at Wanda, the woman he, loved more anything in the world she was beautiful and kind she was excellent in bed also that she would admit that she was excellent lover Wanda looked at Alex she was happy to be with her.

"Listen I was thinking about the baby." Said Alex.

"Yes, I was thinking about it to the baby I am scared about loosing the baby and I don't want that on you." She said.

"Hey don't worry about it." Said Alex.

He wrapped his arms around her waist she looked at him her eyes where were afraid Alex was in love with her and he would do anything to keep her happy.

"Look what ever happens today or tomorrow nothing will be the same between us and I don't want anything bad to happen to you okay." Said Alex.

Alex and Wanda Clint where waiting for the Captain orders Alex and Wanda saw a man dress like a spider Alex was shocked he looked like a teenager just like him and Wanda.

"What the hell everyone got a gimmick now." Said Alex.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly but we need to wait for the captains orders." Said Wanda.

"Okay ready!" Said Alex.

The others ran outside. There was explosions all around Wanda and Alex was stopped by Tony he looked at them.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision feelings." Said Tony.

"I was only doing it to protect you." Said Tony.

Wanda looked at Tony. She never liked him not really. She was only sticking around because of Alex, the only man he, could trust apart from Steve Sam and Clint and Alex.

"Hey Clint, how I take it retirement didn't work so well?" Asked Tony.

"I shoot 18 played 18, and that was just about it." Said Clint.

"So Alex did you have something to do about this?" Tony.

"Nope! I was in Germany this whole time and you should turn around." Said Alex.

"You missed!" Said Tony.

"Made you look." Said Clint.

Wanda flung cars from top of the top of roof the cars crashed and banged all around him Wanda and Alex Clint ran away to join the others.

"Come on. Let's go now." Said Steve.

"Captain Rogers! I know what you're thinking what you're doing is right, but for the collective good you need to stop now!" Said Vision.

"Well, what do we do now?" Asked Sam.

"We fight." Said Steve.

The two groups charged at one another Alex started fighting with spider man Alex punched him, but he ducked out of the way.

"What the hell?" He said Alex.

"Well, I am very flexible, and the powers I've got from that radioactive spider." Said Spider Man.

"What that's ridiculous superpower besides I was taught how to fight by two of the best agents in the world." Said Alex.

"Well, show me what you got!" Said Spider-Man.

Alex picked up the car he flung at the Spider-Man he ducked, and he used some of his webbing to fling him down on the ground Alex for up. He jumped into the aid and he fisted the ground, and the Spider-Man flung into the air.

"Wow, what the hell!" Said Spider-Man.

"Not bad kid listen not bad at fighting, but you don't understand what's going on here." Said Alex.

Alex found Wanda being pinned down, but then Vision blocked his view from helping his girlfriend. He didn't want to fight Vision, but he had no choice.

"Stand down Alex Morgan. I don't want to hurt you, but I have no choice in this matter." Said Vision.

"Listen to me; this is the Doctor he wants this to happen please we need to stop the fight!" Said Alex.

"Then you should have sighed the document." He said.

"I couldn't." Alex said.

Vision charged at him but Alex punched him into the wall he charged they where equally matched Alex knew there was no way in defeating him or disabling him where was Daisy when you needed her.

"What are you?" Asked Vision.

"I don't know I wish I knew, though." Said Alex.

Alex and Vision stopped fighting because they knew that they couldn't beat one another Vision nodded out of respect Alex went to help Wanda.

"Hey what's happening?" Asked Alex.

"What happened to you?" Asked Wanda.

"Nothing really just had a little fight look I have an idea." He said to Wanda.

"What's the idea?" Asked Steve.

"I don't know I am still working on one." Said Alex.

"I have an idea but I can't hold it for much longer thou when I for signal I want you to run like hell and if I split one myself in half then don't come back for me." Said Scott.

"Wait what you said split yourself in half?" Asked Alex.

"Yes," Said Scott.

"Are you sure about this?" Said Steve.

"Yes, I do it all the time well once in a lab." Said Scott.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, just do what I say!" Said Scott.

"Okay then I trust you, Scott." Said Alex.

Alex then saw Scott jumping into a massive version of himself Alex was taken back by this. He saw him holding Rhodes in the sky Alex was amazed by what his suit could do he was one of us thought Alex.

"That was amazing Scott." Said Alex.

"Yes, that was amazing tic tact." Said Sam.

"Okay if anyone on our team has a any amazing shocking abilities I would like to hear then now I am open to suggestions." Said Tony.

"Okay Steve what do you want me to do?" Asked Alex.

"Go with them!" Said Wanda.

"What I can't leave you!" Said Alex.

"You must Alex Morgan you must okay I can handle myself okay just go with them." Said Wanda.

Alex knew he had no choice he ran with Steve and Bucky towards the Quinjet and then he knew that would be the last time. He would see Wanda for a while at least.

Flashback sometime after the first trip to London and few months before Civil War

Alex went to find his bedroom only to find Wanda their she looked very seductive for some unknown reason she did look hot thou thought Alex she walked towards him Alex knew that he couldn't resist her even if he tried to resit her.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I just want to be with my boyfriend." Said Wanda.

"Fair enough then I want to be with my girlfriend also what do you mean by want to be with?" Asked Alex.

"Come here." Said Wanda.

Wanda began kissing Alex her tongue finding his Alex. Hands was trying to undo the dress that Wanda was wearing Wanda knew what Alex was trying to do she pulled Alex closer to her she felt Alex breath on her skin. He was so handsome and kind thought Wanda.

Wanda pulled Alex top of and showing off his abs and flat chest Wanda then pulled Alex to the bed still kissing him Alex then pulled Wanda dress free she was completely naked in front of Alex.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Wanda.

Alex removed his clothes and boxer shorts, and he was naked and joined Wanda on the bed Alex found the condom on his dick but Wanda stopped him.

"I want to feel you this time I know that's a big risk, but I want you, and I do love you." Said Wanda.

"Okay then." Said Alex.

Wanda got comfortable on Alex bed Alex then placed himself slowly inside of his woman making sure. She was okay Wanda looked at her.

"O okay does this feel normal?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, without the condoms make love to me Alex."

"Okay it been awhile since we fucked." Said Alex.

Alex slowly fucked Wanda he moved back and forth inside of her Wanda wrapped her arms and legs around Alex she was just enjoying herself by bitting on Alex skin leaving mark.

"That's it do you like that?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I do keep going! Baby just like that." Said Alex.

Alex was sure he was about to cum he made Wanda to know he was about to release his seed inside of his girl that made Wanda exploded with an orgasm that made her shiver with pleasure she looked at Alex she loved the way she felt after having sex with Alex.

"I am not done with you yet baby you that right?" Said Alex.

Wanda moved Alex on the bottom, so she was on top Alex thought he was going to lose it Wanda found the pace that she and Alex could be comfortable with Alex saw her breast moving with a pace she was so sexy and beautiful at this very moment Alex adjusted himself so that Wanda could still be in control with one final thrust, Alex and Wanda came together Alex didn't know how to feel at that point Wanda was still on top of aAlex and she withdrew herself from Alex dick she liked what she saw. Her man covered in her seed.

Alex looked at Wanda. She played her long hair that she Alex pulled her nude body close to his she kissed him she was in love again, and that felt great she kissed him long deep and passionately Alex wanted this. He waned fell love and been in love again.

"That was amazing Alex the way, you fucked me, and you are just an amazing person, and I want to be with you forever and ever." Said Wanda.

"And I want you too because you're amazing girl and you but I think I can be happy with you forever to but I am scared to lose you." He said.

"Then didn't be scared my Alex we are going to be strong and we are going to be better than this stronger together then we are apart." Said Wanda.

"Good I am tired now shall we sleep?" Asked Alex.

Alex got the bedcovers and got inside with Wanda as they where both were still naked and Wanda snuggled closer to him she smiled at him and drifted of to sleep.

Present day over the sky's off Serbia.

"Is Wanda going to be okay?" Asked Steve.

"Yes, I hope she sacrificed herself for us and for me I know why she did it but I still can't believe that she did." Said Alex.

"She had no choice in the matter she and the others gave us a change to stop the Zemo before it's to late." Said Steve.

Alex knew that Steve was telling the truth about Zemo he was the reason behind all of theses events Alex looked at the phone with an email address saying about houses in Hell Kitchen where he grew up it was a place for her and Wanda and the baby to grow up in.

"Look for houses?" Asked Steve.

"How did you know?" Asked Alex.

"I saw the picture on your phone and is this about you and Wanda?" He asked him.

"Yes, she pregnant, and before you say anything nobody else knows about the pregnancy, so this has to be a secret." Said Alex.

"I will do my best so what does this mean for the Avengers?" Asked Bucky.

"Nothing we just have to wait it out until the baby come along and, yes also Clint knows about the baby so now you three know also." Said Alex.

"What about Natasha?" Said Steve.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it let's focus on the task at hand." Said Alex.

They arrived at Serbia. It was cold very cold Alex was told to wait behind to get the jet ready in case they needed to fly Alex waited for long time he was getting very worried then he heard explosions all around the base what was going on? Thought Alex.

Okay I will leave it their like a little cliffhanger will let me know about what you thought of the chapter? And please leave a review it will help me out a lot with my writing.


	15. Rescued

As Alex waited, he wanted to know what was going on he heard explosions in the base, he knew that something wasn't right then he heard a gun shoot it was huge bang Alex looked down to see Zemo and T'Challa in his black panther costume Alex didn't know what was going on then he remembered why what he did to his friends and family Wanda, mostly.

"What is going on?" Asked Alex.

"Zemo is the man behind the bombing on the UN. he did it all Alex. he was the man who wanted to destroy the Avengers." Said T'Challa.

"And I have the Avengers are no more now you know what's coming people like you leave a trail of death and destruction behind and yet people see you as a hero." Said Zemo.

"He placed the boom that killed my father, and now he is going to jail for it." Said T'Challa.

"There's still one thing that I don't understand is what do we do with him? He can't be trusted to be kept in a jail cell." Said Alex.

"Heroes the age heroes are over the world has seen you what you are you are killers and not heroes people will see that someday." Said Zemo.

"Alex!" Said Steve.

"What happened?" Asked Alex.

Alex looked up to see Steve and Bucky looking up, he was missing an arm. he knew that something went down Bucky and Steve were sent towards T'Challa facility for Bucky, he mind was going to be wiped again.

"What is going to happen to him?" Asked Alex.

"He's going to get a cure for his mind my people are the best in the world you friend shall be okay." Said T'Challa.

"You know that they will come looking for him once they find out he's here." Said Steve.

"Let then try." Said T'Challa.

Alex flew the jet towards the prison, he wanted to rescue the others and Wanda of course that was very important to him Steve could tell something was up with him and Wanda, so he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Hey there something going on?" Asked Steve.

"Yes Wanda pregnant and I have to rescue her." Said Alex.

"Well congratulations I think you and Wanda will be great as mum and dad, and yes, we will help with the babysitting." Said Steve.

"Thanks I just need her out safe and sound they are not going to treat her like a criminal!" Said Alex.

"She's not a criminal you just made the hero play and you and Wanda are heroes." Said Steve.

Alex flew the ship towards the prison ship Alex hacked inside the mainframe thanks to Skye's help from his shield days Alex and Steve made his way through the compound. he found a camera looking at him.

He jumped up and punched it destroying the camera Alex and Steve took out a few guards with his fists. he found the doors and switches and opened the doors to the prison cells.

The group escaped the cells and got out of the prison Alex was glad that Wanda was okay she was safe and sound, and she could sleep Alex then went to see what the others were doing Sam said that he had very contacts, so he can keep a low profile for a while Wanda and Alex had a lot of talking to do about where they could stay after all New York is completely out of the question.

Alex found sleeping. she slowly opened her eyes she was back in her normal clothes that she was in before she changed in Germany Alex was happy to see her smiling again Alex joined her and sat next to the woman he loved.

"We need to talk about what now." Said Alex.

"Like what?" Asked Wanda.

"Well we can't go to New York because they will look for us there." Said Alex.

"What about England? I mean that could be a possibility you lived there your whole life." Said Wanda.

"True I do have some friends in England that set us up with a place to hide for a while and plus that little life is more important and you and I both know that." Said Alex.

"That's true we need that my love, we need a chance for a baby to grow up in safe and healthy." Said Wanda.

Alex and Wanda chatted about what to do next Alex was scared that he couldn't find anything because the could put on the wanted list, and that was bad also Alex heard about Clint saying about living the country or something, but that would bore him to death.

"Look whatever we diced we need to we still be together, and we can build a life for our baby and our future and our family." Said Wanda.

"Yes your right and I am sorry I have just been stressed out, and I want the things that you just said I want you and the baby." Said Alex.

Wanda hugged Alex as tightly as he could Alex was happy to hug this girl, but this didn't help their problem Alex knew that this what he waned to be with to ride their baby and making love and being love this wanted he wanted his whole life.

A few months later.

Alex was happy with his new home in New York City Alex had a baby daughter who they named Sarah Alex was walking down the street to his favorite pizza joint, he was just hungry Wanda was joined him Alex was hoping to get a job today, but it was tough get a job in the big city to support his wife and chid.

"How was job hunting?" Asked Wanda.

"Not good it very hard but I am trying thou." Said Alex.

"Hey don't give up. there's still time, and I am hoping to take your mind of it at least." Said Wanda.

"Like what?" Asked Alex

"O,your talking about sex right?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, dummy I am talking about sex." Said Wanda.

They laughed because they where very comfortable about being in one another company Alex played with his long brown hair he looked at Wanda the love of his life he didn't have a woman of his dreams because he didn't believe in love then Wanda came into his life and the were perfect together the sex was amazing she was amazing also, but that's not the point of being in love anyway Alex got up and paid the bill.

Alex and Wanda went around New York City and have some time being together as a family, and that's what he wanted Wanda knew that's what he wanted also they sat on a park bench, and Wanda gave Sarah a chance to fed the birds after the young family went home. The sun was setting into their house Wanda knew that Alex was strong thanks to his powers that he got when he was a child.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Asked Wanda.

"I don't know. Shall we watch a film?" Asked Alex.

Alex and Wanda watched a film, but Wanda had other things on her mind. Alex was handsome and had been ages since she had sex with him Wanda got because she brought something a few days she wanted to wear the film finished, and Alex saw Wanda going to their bedroom.

"Where going?" Asked Alex.

"Get out of your clothes and leave your boxers on and then come to the bedroom when I say you can." Said Wanda in her thick Sokovian accent.

Alex took his clothes and left his boxer shorts on his cock were getting hard with the thought of making love to Wanda he wanted this Wanda was inside her bedroom changing into her red lingerie that she brought she went to put on her dressing gown on to see if her baby daughter was sleeping she was fast her daughter her little creation that she wanted to protect.

After closing her daughter's bedroom door, she went to hers and dropped her dressing gown to the ground Alex was waiting in living room; then he Wanda his wife calling him. He walked into the room, and he saw a beautiful sight his in sexy red lingerie and Wanda slowly towards him.

"See anything you fancy?" Said Wanda.

"Yes, I do I want you." Said Alex.

"Then take me do what you want to me I am yours I want you inside of me do what you like to your,Scarlet Witch." She Said.

Wanda grasped the band of his boxers' shorts showing her husband's hardness his cock was getting bigger by the sight of Wanda in that lingerie she pulled her panties down and bra and then she kissed him with love and passion for him. They went down on the bed Wanda was begging for her husband to fuck her.

"Fuck me already!" She said biting on Alex ear lobe.

"Who says romance is dead?" Said Alex.

Alex began to kiss his wife long deep and passionately his cock was beggging to get inside of her but a little play of her body first Wanda pushed Alex down she had the same idea of course he was married to a mind reader Wanda placed her mouth on her husband cock.

"Wow Wanda! Don't stop please." Said Alex.

"You like that you don't?" She said still sucking on his cock.

Alex wanted this to never end Wanda continued to suck on her boyfriend cock for a while she liked sucking on her husband cock because she liked the sound of him moning her name Wanda was enjoying the taste of her husband manhood the long sucks.

"Let me taste you please?" Said Alex.

Wanda placed her on a pillow so that her husband could lick her down there she wanted this her husband to fuck her tongue fuck her pussy Alex did Alex had alway had the taste of his wife pussy Wanda was moaning and grasping the bedsheets as Alex licked her as fast as he could.

"O! Alex I think I am cumming make your wife cum!" Said Wanda.

Wanda cum inside of Alex mouth the pair sheared a long deep passionate kiss Wanda wanted to have sex with him she was desperate for him to fuck her Alex was ready for her also Alex placed himself slowly inside of his wife pussy.

"O, Alex fuck me!" Said Wanda.

Wanda used her hands to explore his back her hands grasping Alex ass cheeks Alex was getting lost inside of his wife her screams and her body was getting sweaty she loved this loved being with him the man she loved. "Hold nothing back fuck me! hard and later husband you can fuck my asshole!" She.

Alex took control of his wife as he fucked her long and hard, Wanda felt that she was going to cum she smacked Alex ass cheeks "Your so hot!" Said Wanda.

"O, Wanda baby, I am so close to cumming god I am so close your so dam sexy!" Said Alex.

"So you are so handsome I want to ride you lay on your back." Said Wanda.

"My god I dont't think I can survive, with you on top!" Said Alex.

"Tough I am going to fuck my husband until you cum!" Said Wanda.

Her thick Sokovian accent filling him Wanda guided her the man she loves, on top Alex was only 19 a year older than Wanda but he loved her and his baby daughter Wanda moved on top Alex his body was tensing up with Wanda on top of him o my goddess was all Alex was thinking and yet he still got to ass fuck his wife beautiful round ass that he keeps looking at.

"Fuck me hard lover dont't hold anything back!" Said Alex.

"Play with my tits as I ride you!" She said.

Wanda was tempted to use her powes on her husband because it got her off, Alex pulled up while Wanda was on top of his hard dick she pulled Alex close to her tits Alex licked them as she rode him, his cock couldn't take anymore of Wanda rocking with shear force she pushed him down, holding her lovers arms so she can be in control of him.

"O, Shit! Alex I cumming I can feel your cum with you hard dick give me your cum!" Said Wanda.

With that Alex picked up the pace Wanda felt her rising of the bed with pure excitement, as she grasped the headboard she cum but she wanted Alex big cock in her ass.

"Fuck me in the ass." She said in her Sokovian accent.

Wanda spread her ass cheeks for her husband to fuck her ass Alex slapped her ass. before placing his hard dick went inside of her ass it did hurt a tiny bit but Alex was getting use to his hard dick inside of Wanda asshole "fuck me hard!" Alex moved his dick in out of Wanda ass he pulled by the hips; so he could be close to her he thrusted in her ass Wanda moved close to her.

"O, yes Alex I want you so bad fuck my ass hard! Harder! Harder!" Said Wanda Sokovian accent filling in.

"O, Wanda I am so close get on all fores and I'll fuck you, like you never fuck before." He said.

"Arr Alex! Alex! Alex! your so good let me lay down so you can fuck me better!" She said.

Wanda adjusted herself on the bed so her husband can butt fuck her long and hard she could her his dick slamming into her ass yes she thought; he fucking good at ass fucking o whats this is my hubby cuming? She thought o yes he that my husband cum for me.

"O, Wanda let me cum in your fabulous ass!" Said Alex.

"Sure I going to cum so we can cum together." Said Wanda.

Wanda Maximoff felt Alex cum inside off her ass Alex licked the back of her ass she moaned when she did thats why Alex had a talented tounge. Yes he all mine no other woman can make him cum like me and give him a child, she nuzzled close to her husband before kissing him passionately bitting on his lip.

"That was amazing." She said.

"Yes, it was because it was with the woman I love who gave me a child." Said Alex.

A few months later in space.

As Alex was thrown across the room by some golden guards they shoot at him but the bullets bounced off him. Everyone looked at him they dropped thier guns on the floor he was confused about this his powers saved his life again the men and women looked at him she looked at them and he asked one question.

"My name is Alex Morgon, and I have one simple question who are you? And why did you kidnapped me?" Said Alex.

"We are Sovereign and it was the guarduins of the galaxy that called you." Said one of the Sovereign.

"O, okay that's intresting?" Said Alex.


End file.
